


Oops?

by Skylar_Jax



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is 17, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is 20, because Peter is 17, but not really, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Jax/pseuds/Skylar_Jax
Summary: The Avengers walk in on Peter making out with Wade.But they don't know Peter's gay or that he's trans.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is anymore.

Peter sighed as he checked his phone seeing a text from Mr.Stark. _Big mission in Brazil. Ur backup. We'll call if we need you._

He groaned and flopped back onto the bed. He hated that he wasn't invited to big missions, but he'd be 18 in a few months and that's when they agreed they could no longer keep him from big missions. 

Peter's phone dinged again, this time a message from Wade. _Hey Baby Boy. Heard the parents were gone. Can I come over?_

He read the text twice before typing back an enthusiastic yes. He climbed out of bed and pulled out some clothes for the day. He pulled one of the boxes out from under his bed and grabbed a binder out of it before closing the box and shoving it back under his bed. 

Peter put the binder on, struggling sightly, before pulling on his [I Cr Y Periodically t-shirt](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--TKD2bh73--/t_Resized%20Artwork/c_crop,x_10,y_10/c_fit,w_397/c_crop,g_north_west,h_588,w_441,x_-22,y_-33/g_north_west,u_upload:v1446840601:production:blanks:wahaid4l0xhexez2gwtn,x_-431,y_-332/b_rgb:eeeeee/c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1492217475/production/designs/1453221_1.jpg) and some gym shorts. He pulled the other box out from under his bed and pulled out his Spider-Man suit and web-shooters, and put them on. He grinned as he opened the window and jumped out of the window and started falling before he caught himself with his web-shooters and started whooping and yelling in joy as he swung across the city. 

"Hey, baby boy!" Wade called from the rooftop of his apartment. 

Peter grinned as he tugged up his mask and Wade's to give him a kiss. "Hi Wade," Peter mumbled against Wade's lips. "I missed you." 

Wade chose not to answer, slipping his tongue into Peter's mouth instead. 

"We should go to the uh tower," Peter said quietly as he pulled away. 

"Piggyback ride?"

"Piggyback ride."

When they got back to the tower Peter suggested a movie night, to which Wade wholeheartedly agreed. They ended up choosing to have a Star Wars marathon. 

After ordering pizza, and between the two of them they had ended up ordering seven pizzas. 

Wade sat down on the couch, ready to play the first movie in the Star Wars original trilogy, before Peter took off and ran into his room, coming out a minute later with a handful of blankets and pillows. Wade grinned when he saw Peter. 

"Pillow fort?" Wade asked grinning at his adorable boyfriend. They'd been together for eight months, but they hadn't done anything more than kissing. And some making out. And some shirtless making out. (There was always awkward trips to the bathroom after that.) But, Wade didn't want to go farther while Peter was still seventeen. He and Peter have had several conversations about sex in the time they've been together, and Peter seemed uncomfortable with the idea of having sex before transitioning. Wade had assured him he was beautiful, with a male or female body, but he told Peter directly after that wasn't meant to push him at all. 

Peter had said he didn't feel pushed and he thanked Wade for caring so much. They had both decided to wait until Peter had gotten surgery, which meant they'd be waiting for almost another year, but neither cared, they were head over heels in love with each other, even though neither one had said it yet. 

"Duh," Peter answered, smacking Wade with a pillow. 

"Hey!" Wade cried out. 

Peter giggled and grinned at Wade, and his heart melted when he saw Peter's face and heard his cute little giggle. He loved this boy. He _loved_ this boy. 

Wade cleared his throat. "Um, Peter?" 

Peter stilled and turned his attention towards Wade hearing his serious tone. 

"I love you." Wade whispered. Peter was silent. "I love you so much, Peter. You don't have to say it back."

Tears started to fall down Peter's cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, baby, no," Wade said as he pulled Peter closer. 

"I do, I just, I can't," Peter cried quietly as he buried his head in Wade's chest. "Everyone I love dies. Mom and Dad, and Uncle Ben, and Aunt May, and almost Tony and Nat. You can't die. Please. I can't live without you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Wade pulled Peter closer and threaded his hand through Peter's soft brown curls. "I love you."

"I- I love you too, Wade," Peter pulled his head out of Wade's chest and looked into Wade's eyes.

Wade choked out a sob and crashed their lips together, the movie long forgotten. 

* * *

Peter woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned softly and rolled over to face Wade. 

"Hey love, wake up," Peter whispered gently rocking Wade back and forth. 

Wade opened his eyes and blinked up at Peter. "Love?"

Peter turned bright red. "i'm sorry! I won't call you that an-"

"I love it," Wade hummed quietly against Peter's chest. "And I love you too."

"I love you," Peter answered with a smile. Before rolling out of bed. 

"Nooooo," Wade whined and made grabby hands towards Peter.

Peter smiled, "I'll be back in a minute, love. I'm gonna get ready,"he said as he walked towards the bathroom grabbing a change of clothes on the way.

Wade grumbled and got out of bed changing into a different clothes. 

"Hey Petey-Pie, why is it so fucking hot today?" Wade called.

"i don't know, ask Fri," Peter yelled back from the bathroom.

Wade looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Fri! Why is it so fucking hot today?"

"The air conditioning on this floor seems to be malfunctioning." 

"Damn." Wade looked at the shirt in his hands. "Hey Petey? Would you mind if I didn't wear a shirt?"

"I definitely wouldn't mind that," Peter yelled from the bathroom. 

Wade snorted and chucked his shirt and pants he had grabbed back into his bag. 

"Seriously?" said a voice behind Wade.

He turned around to see Peter in shorts and a binder looking at him with his eyebrow raised. 

"C'mon baby boy! I'm wearing underwear!"

Peter laughed and threw his arms around Wade giving him a hug and burying his face in the taller man's chest.

"I'm hungry," he whined softly. 

Wade grinned and picked Peter up and tossed him over his shoulder. Peter shrieked and clung on to Wade as he walked into the kitchen. 

"So has Stark sent you anything?" Wade asked as he took another bite of the pancakes Peter made.

Peter looked down at his phone. "No. I'm getting worried."

"Hey look at me?" Peter sniffed and looked up at Wade. "It's only been four days. I'm sure they're just caught up in the mission okay?" Peter nodded. "And besides I heard there was some sort of big hurricane level storm hitting near Brazil. " Peter's eyes widened. "I-I'm sure they're fine. They're the Avengers. They probably just can't fly back yet."

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense." Peter looked down at his lap, sighing.

Wade grabbed his and Peter's plates and made his way towards the sink. "Cheer up sweetheart. They'll be home soon."

Peter wasn't sure how they ended up making out against the kitchen counter, but he wasn't complaining. Peter's heart hammered against his chest as they kissed. It was electric. Every touch sent volts through Peter's body. Wade bit his bottom lip and Peter groaned. 

"PETER?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter should be out sometime soon.


End file.
